


Hau’oli Makahiki Hou

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New Year’s Eve, Spoilers for Stranger Things 2, that’ll make sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: New Year’s Eve 2018 in the Kalakaua-McGarrett household, with appearances from the Williams family and others.





	Hau’oli Makahiki Hou

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have the only thing I’ve written lately doesn’t go along with literally anything else I’ve written. I hope you enjoy!

“Good morning, McGarretts!” Danny called out cheerfully, making his way into his partner’s home after Grace and Charlie and then turning to close the door behind them. “Are any of you alive yet?”

Kono appeared at the top of the stairs, already fully dressed and balancing her ten-month-old daughter on one hip. “Good morning, Danny,” she returned amusedly. “Hey, Grace. Hi, Charlie.” She made her way down, careful to keep a tight grip on Mia as she went. “Happy New Year’s Eve to the three of you.”

“Happy New Year’s Eve,” Danny replied, sighing. “Uh, where is your worse half this morning? Still sleeping?”

Kono raised a disbelieving eyebrow, surprised that he even felt the need to ask. “No, he’s been up for hours now,” she assured him. “He’s out back with Chin and Abby. They’re arguing about the proper way to operate a grill.” She rolled her eyes. It was the same argument they had every time they got together. Abby’s Californian upbringing kept her from agreeing with the men’s more local methods of preparing food.

Danny exhaled heavily. “Of course they are. Well, I need to ask the idiot something, so…” He nodded subtly to his children.

Kono’s eyes followed his movement and widened. “Hey, Gracie, Charlie, I’m making some cookies for tonight, and I could really use some help. What do you say?”

Grace, still very much the exasperated teenager at sixteen, heaved a sigh before begrudgingly going along with what was asked of her. Charlie, on the other hand, began nodding excitedly the moment the word ‘cookies’ left Kono’s mouth. And really, Kono thought as she guided them into the kitchen, wasn’t that just the perfect example of who they were at that point in life?

It didn’t take long for the cookie-making to get underway. Kono strapped Mia into her highchair, placing a handful of Cheerios on the tray in front of the little girl, and then began instructing the kids on what needed to be done with the cookies, only stepping in to help when they asked for it. If the look on Danny’s face when he’d headed out to talk to her husband was evidence of all that was going on in the Williams household at the moment, then the kids probably needed the distraction.

Mia was wiggling about happily in her highchair, done with her cereal and content to simply watch as her mother and the older kids worked, when her father walked through the back door and into the kitchen. “Da!” the little girl squealed loudly, her way of saying “hello.”

“Hi, Miss Mia,” Steve greeted, stooping at the chair to press a kiss to the top of her head. He smiled at the Williams children as he drew closer. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Uncle Steve,” Grace returned cheerfully, as happy as she always was to see the man her dad considered a brother. Most members of the family had fallen victim to her teenage-induced attitude. As of yet, it seemed Steve was the only one not made to suffer.

“Hi, Uncle Steve,” Charlie echoed from next to her. “Aunt Kono’s letting us put candy in cookies!” The way he said it suggested he thought it was, by far, the most amazing thing to happen to him in nearly seven years of life.

“She is, huh? She’s cool like that,” Steve replied conspiringly, grinning at Kono when she simply shook her head and sighed amusedly. “Hey, bud, can you hold down the fort in here for a minute? I have to talk to Aunt Kono about something really quick.”

Charlie nodded immediately, likely thrilled at the prospect of being left alone with bags of candy and no adult supervision, and Steve took Kono by the hand, leading her off into the relative privacy of the living room.

“What’s up?” Kono asked once they were safely out of earshot of the kids. “Is something going on with Danny?”

“Yeah. He and Melissa broke up,” Steve told her. “I don’t know why, he didn’t go into many details, but if I had to guess, I’d say it had probably had to do with Rachel, at least in some way.”

Kono sighed quietly at that. As far as she knew, Danny and Rachel had never even really talked about the possibility of getting back together, but they’d grown closer since her divorce from Stan, and Kono couldn’t imagine that Melissa was too pleased by that.

“Do the kids know yet?” she asked resignedly.

“They don’t,” Steve told her. “Danny hasn’t known how to tell them.”

“Well, he might as well get it in under the wire, ruin the end of this year instead of the start of next.”

Steve scoffed. “Yeah.”

Mia began fussing from the kitchen. “I’m going to go get her. You, uh, figure out how to help your best friend,” Kono ordered.

“You know, I can’t help but feel like my thing is a little more difficult than yours!” Steve called after her, shaking his head as she disappeared around the corner.

“Okay. How are we doing in here?” Kono asked the kids, lifting Mia from her highchair and kissing her cheek. “How’re those cookies looking, Charlie? They look good?” she asked the little boy, smiling when he nodded. “Then let’s get them in the oven! What are we waiting for, huh?” She mussed his hair. “How about you, Gracie? Yours ready to go in, too?”

“Yeah,” Grace sighed. “Auntie, is everything okay? Why were you and Uncle Steve whispering?”

“It’s not anything you need to worry yourself with, kid,” Kono assured her. “Okay. The oven’s already heated, so let’s just pop those in. Mia Carina, you are going to have to sit in your seat for a second, all right?”

“I can hold her,” Grace offered. “If you want to help Charlie, I mean.”

“Okay,” Kono replied. “Thanks, Gracie.”

“No problem.” Grace carefully took the little girl from Kono’s arms, and Kono watched with a smile as she carried her off to the backyard to be nearer the adults.

“Okay,” Kono said, turning back to Charlie. “Let’s get to baking, yeah?”

Charlie nodded eagerly. “And then we can eat them?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, we have to wait about an hour.” Kono smiled as the little boy visibly deflated. “Yeah,” she sighed amusedly. “It’s the worst, huh?”

Charlie nodded seriously. “It is.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Grace was walking along the beach with Mia when Kono and Charlie finally finished loading the trays of cookies into the oven and ventured outside. The adults were keeping a close eye on them, making sure the girl’s’ adventure didn’t end in tears. So far, though, it seemed Grace was being the perfect babysitter. Kono wasn’t all that surprised. Other than herself and Steve, no one in their lives had been more excited when she found out she was pregnant with Mia than Grace.

“Hey,” Kono greeted cheerfully, dropping Charlie off at Danny’s side and then moving to stand by Steve. “Danny, your kid’s doing a pretty good job of keeping mine alive, huh?”

“She is,” Danny agreed. “Don’t give her any ideas, please. Her mother will kill me if she catches baby fever before she graduates high school.”

Steve chuckled at that. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’d help you kill the kid who even tried it.”

“Thanks,” Danny sighed, looking back over at the girls and wincing. “Uh-oh. Mia Carina just took a tumble.”

The moniker used primarily by Danny when Mia first went home was a nickname her parents had not planned on sticking. Upon the little girl’s birth, Steve and Kono had chosen to name her Malia Kai McGarrett. That’d quickly been shortened to Mia by those closest to them. Danny’s mother was the first to call the little girl mia carina. Somehow, it had been picked up by her husband’s partner, and it was suddenly being used by everyone they knew before Mia was even a month hold. It was so cute that Kono let it slide - after all, it meant ‘my dear’ in Italian - but she still blamed Danny and his Italian lineage for the fact that most people had no idea what her daughter’s name actually was.

Kono stood as soon as her friend spoke. “I’ll go - oh,” she cut herself off. “Never mind. It looks like Grace has got it under control.” She paused for a second, then nodded when Mia began screaming. “Yup. There it is. That’s her ‘mommy, come fix this’ cry. I’ll be back.”

“I’m sorry,” Grace said as soon as Kono drew near. “I didn’t mean to let her fall.” The girl looked so distressed that it melted the officer’s heart.

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” Kono assured her, lifting her sniffling daughter into the air and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “She’s still getting her footing, that’s all.” She smiled and bounced Mia on her hip. “Let’s go see Dad, yeah?”

Steve was waiting for them when they made their way up the beach, which was a good thing, as Mia began reaching for him the second she saw him.

“There’s my girl,” he greeted, lifting Mia from her mother’s arms. “You fell, huh? That wasn’t fun, I bet.”

“Da,” Mia babbled, her head falling to his shoulder.

“Yup. That’s me,” Steve replied, smiling down at the baby when she snuggled into his arms. “She’s feeling better, isn’t she?” he turned to whisper to his wife.

“Of course she is,” Kono sighed amusedly. “Thirty-six hours of labor to deliver a nine-pound kid, and she comes out a total Daddy’s Girl.”

“Oh, please, she loves you,” Steve laughed.

“Didn’t say she didn’t. She just loves you more.” Kono turned at the sound of Charlie calling her name down the beach. “And that must mean the cookie timer just went off. Mommy’ll be right back, Mia,” she promised before dashing off.

The cookies required a while to cool, so Kono left Charlie in charge of choosing which icing colors to decorate with while she went about removing them from the oven with her mitts.

“Aunt Kono?” Charlie asked after a moment.

“Yes, Charlie?” she replied, placing the final pan of cookies onto the stovetop to cool and then turning to give him her full attention.

“Is Melissa still Daddy’s girlfriend?”

The question caught Kono off-guard, to say the least. “What do you mean, buddy?”

“They fight, sometimes,” he whispered, his eyes focused on the kitchen floor. “When they think me and Gracie are sleeping. But I hear them. It’s like when Mommy and my other daddy used to fight, and then my other daddy went away. Is Melissa gonna go away?”

Okay, she was officially way out of her depth in this conversation. “I don’t know, buddy,” she admitted honestly. Danny and Melissa were broken up, yes, but she wasn’t going to be the one to tell the kid that, and she certainly wasn’t going to play mind-reader. Melissa’s decisions after the breakup were her own. Only Danny had a say in them. “Maybe you should be asking your dad these questions, okay? He’d probably have better answers than I do.”

Charlie nodded once, hesitantly. “What if it makes him sad?”

“You’re his son, Charlie,” Kono told him seriously. “You could never, ever make him sad.”

“Okay,” Charlie agreed. “Aunt Kono?”

“Yes, Charlie?” she replied, still vaguely terrified that the next question would be just as difficult to answer as the previous.

“Can we use pink and blue?” he asked innocently, holding up the two tubes of royal icing.

She laughed in relief. “Yes, buddy. We can use pink and blue.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

The others went home around seven to celebrate with their own families, leaving Steve and Kono to relax with their daughter for the final few hours of the year.

“So,” Kono sighed around eight. They were in the middle of the second season of Stranger Things, and while Kono was as concerned for El’s well-being as any adult should be, it wasn’t her primary focus in the moment. “Did you remember to wish your sister and Joan a Happy New Year?”

“Texted Mare the moment the clock in New York struck midnight,” Steve assured her.

“And Joe?”

“Him too.”

Kono nodded. “Another question.”

“Shoot,” Steve replied easily.

“Are we weird for watching a sci-fi series on New Year’s Eve?”

Steve shrugged. “Hardly the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.”

“That is a very good point.” Mia began crying before Kono could continue. “I’m going to go get her. Do not tell me what happens between Jonathan and Nancy!” she ordered over her shoulder.

“I thought you wanted her with the Harrington kid!” Steve called back.

“Yeah, ten episodes ago. Wake up and smell the new season, babe.”

Mia was standing up in her crib when Kono arrived in the nursery, rubbing at her tired eyes with tiny fists. “Ma,” she whined, reaching out for Kono the very moment she stepped inside the small room.

“Mama’s here,” she assured her daughter, lifting her from the crib. She quickly changed the baby, then hoisted her back into her arms to carry her downstairs, knowing there was no earthly way to get her back to sleep in her bed at that point. Sure enough, the kid was passed out cold in her arms by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, even though she’d protested against going back to sleep when in her nursery.

“Ah. We’ve got a buddy,” Steve smiled as they returned to the living room. “You want to watch something else?”

“Did you know they made a sequel to Boy Meets World?” Kono asked him.

“I didn’t,” Steve admitted. “But then again, I didn’t ever really watch the first, so…”

“And here I thought our marriage had no secrets,” Kono sighed, her head falling to his shoulder. “I’m going to make you watch the sequel,” she told him. “If only so our daughter’s not forever scarred by the Demogorgon.”

“All right,” Steve agreed readily, bringing the series up on Netflix. “Anything I need to know?”

“Well, the parents on this show, they were called ‘America’s Sweethearts’ back in the day.”

Steve frowned. “That seems a little over-dramatic.”

“Everything about the show was over-dramatic. That was what made it so great.” She shook her head. “You introduced me to CHIPS. I’m showing you this. Deal with it.”

“Fine,” Steve sighed amusedly. “Good way as any to start a New Year, I guess.” He smiled over at the two of them. “Then again, I’m with my favorite girls right now. It’s already a pretty good New Year’s Eve.”

“See? This is what you have to keep hidden from your best friend, because if Danny knew what a sap you truly are, he’d never let you live it down.” Still, Kono smiled. “Hey. I’m glad I’m spending this New Year’s Eve with you.” She nodded down to her daughter with a fond look in her eyes. “And her.”

“Yeah,” Steve murmured. “Me, too.”

And, with that, they fell deep into the rabbit hole that was nineties’ television - or, in this case, its remakes - and didn’t emerge until the first few minutes of the New Year had already come and gone.


End file.
